


Lance has a Type™

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), M/M, Orignal Paladin Lance, Some mentions of injury and some violence but like not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Lance and Keith get captured and some things are revealed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a dumb little thing I wrote in relation to the [crossed out part that i wrote here](http://legendary-gaurdian-of-fun.tumblr.com/post/156375417269/u-have-no-idea-how-much-i-love-the-fact-that-lotor) because no one else wrote it.   
> Fits with the orignal paladin/altean aristocrat Lance threoy. Which can be read [here](http://legendary-gaurdian-of-fun.tumblr.com/post/156122170019/from-the-point-of-s2e5), [here](http://legendary-gaurdian-of-fun.tumblr.com/post/156189884184/from-the-end-of-s2), and [here](http://legendary-gaurdian-of-fun.tumblr.com/post/156236828969/from-the-end-of-s2)  
> Unbeta’d because yolo and stuff

“Keith!”  Lance screamed as the Red Paladin collapsed after a nasty short to the shoulder.  They’d broken into a galran ship in search of Pidge’s father, they just hadn’t realized this ship happened to be the one the newly announced galran prince was travelling on which they hadn’t be at all prepared for the amount of soldiers inside.

 

“Lance, stay focused.”  Keith growled into the comms, no doubt trying to think of what Shiro would have said.  He’d been trying so hard to be Shiro in the man’s absence.  Even Lance will admit he’s not doing a half bad job, that’s definitely something Shiro would have said.

 

“Then stay on your damn feet.”  Lance countered.  He probably wouldn’t’ve said that to Shiro.  He also wouldn’t’ve felt the need to rush over to Shiro.  As it was, he found himself rushing to cover Keith.

 

“Lance!”  Keith glared, or tried.  That was a lot of blood and that was also a lot closer to his chest than it was his arm.  Lance kept his shield up, facing the line of soldiers. 

 

“And Coran thought we couldn’t do this exercise.”  Lance joked.  “Piggyback time man, we need to get out of here.” 

 

“But Pidge’s father.”  Keith protested.

 

“I can’t carry two people.”  Lance rolled his eyes.  “We need to get out of here before they get reinforcements behind us and we’re surrounded.”  Keith still hesitated a moment before they climbing on Lance’s back.  The lions were a few halls away but they could get there before the reinforcements.  He hoped.

 

“How cute.”  Or not.  The shooting stopped instantly.  Lance knew that, if he turned, he’d find a royal galran with his hand up, stopping the bullets.  “Turn to face me Paladins.”  He ordered.

 

“Uh, and let ourselves get shot in the back?  How about no.”  Lance stalled.

 

“You’re surrounded, don’t turn and you’ll be shot in the back anyway.”  The voice chuckled.  Lance took a deep breath but did as he was told, only after Keith gave a nod, and turned to find the white haired prince.  He stood properly, moving his arms to support Keith better.  “What an honour it must be for you to meet me.”  The prince smirked.

 

“He’s worse than you.”  Keith scoffed against Lance’s neck.  Lance would’ve laugh if he wasn’t so tense.  As it was he was nervous, so very nervous, because here was someone that might tear his illusion apart.  And Lance wouldn’t put it past Lotor, really, _really_ wouldn’t.

 

“I’d watch your tongue, I could have you killed in a heartbeat.”  Lotor threatened.  “Or whatever it is your other half has.  Clearly you did not take much after your galran heritage.”  The prince continued.  Lance felt Keith flinch on his back, and heard him wince at the chain reaction of pain it caused.  He still needed to get better at the whole accepting himself thing, but he was getting there.  It helped Allura wasn’t being a jerk anymore.  “You seem to have a type Lance.”  It took a moment for the words to sink in and when they did Lance’s face turned bright red.

 

“I do not have a type!”  Lance shouted.  “That, this, that is just wrong damn it!”  He argued.  He really didn’t have time to argue.  Keith was probably seriously injured, they needed to get back to the castle or at least to their lions.

 

“You seem to date more halfbreeds than not, I believe that would make them your type.”  Lotor smirked.

 

“I do not date mostly halfbreeds!  I barely date!”  That probably wasn’t something he wanted to shout.  “And Keith and I aren’t dating so erase that thought from your mind!”  The Blue Paladin added for good measure.

 

“Oh?  So you simply have a crush on another halfbreed?”  The half-altean prince accused.

 

“No!!”  Lance shouted.

 

“Then perhaps, even after all this time, you are not over me.”  Lotor smirked, suddenly in Lance’s face and when have Lotor gotten this close?  Lance took a keep step back, growling some.

 

“In your dreams Lotor.”  He glared.

 

“You do feature quite predominately in my dreams Lance.”  Lotor assured, smirking and running a clawed finger down Lance’s cheek.  “But we can discus that and this dreadful disguise you’ve kept later.”  He decided, turning to address the guards around him.  “Take them away.”  Lance tensed, one hand let go of Keith to grab at his bayard.

 

But they were surrounded.  While Lotor had spoken more reinforcements had appeared.

 

This was a fight they wouldn’t win.

 

Lance kept a protective grip on Keith as they were lead through the ship’s halls, stripped of their armour and bayards. 

 

The whole time Keith didn’t say a word.  His face was contorted either in pain or deep thought, probably trying to understand or accept the implications of Lotor’s words.  Lance couldn’t tell what was going on in Keith’s mind, wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

 

They spoke to the prisoners they shared a cell with, to get the information on the human prisoner they were looking for.  All of them had seen him but none of them could say for sure he was on the ship (great).  They had been happy to help stabilize Keith though.  Lance guessed an hour had passed since then and they’d yet to actually talk about what had happened, or even like an escape plan, or just a way to contact the others.  It was awful and he was feeling impatient but finally, _finally,_ Keith spoke up.

 

“So… you dated him?”  He asked.  Lance almost groaned because why Keith, way to start with the ones he _hadn’t_ been preparing answers for.

 

“It was before the war.”  He justified.  “I don’t feel anything but hate towards him now.”

 

“Before the war…”  Keith repeated.  “Which means…?”  He trailed off, maybe not wanting to say it himself, maybe not sure, maybe wanting Lance to suffer more.

 

“It means before the war, it means 10,000 years ago.  It means I’m not human and I’m not like, a ‘new’ paladin like you guys are.”  Lance rambled, wincing when he realized he might’ve said too much.

 

“So you’re galran?”  Keith ventured (to that arose quite a bit of fear that probably wasn’t helping Keith’s self-opinion).

 

“No.”  Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  What’s the harm now, right?  “I’m altean.”  He mumbled, letting himself shift back for the first time in… Lance wasn’t sure when the last time he’d willingly looked altean was.  They were silent again.  The silence was killing Lance.  He wanted his human skin back, the connection to the family that had actually loved him, to the good life he’d had on Earth before the galra had ruined that one too.

 

“So, do you like, actually have a thing for halfbreeds?”  Lance groaned at Keith’s next icebreaker.

 

“I like Allura don’t I?”  Lance claimed and sure, that wasn’t quite right but whatever he had to do to stop this mockery.

 

“Then you really _don’t_ like me?”  Keith ventured again.  Lance was pretty sure his brain rebooted at the tone Keith used, one that sounded almost upset.  Disappointed maybe?

 

“Well, um, uh… maybe I do or something.”  Lance mumbled, becoming quieter and redder as he spoke, looking away.  He jumped when he suddenly he felt Keith’s hand was entwined with his own.  Looking back to the other paladin, Keith was looking away with a face as red as Lance’s.

 

“I, uh, like you too.”  Keith mumbled.

 

“Oh…”  The blue paladin breathed.

 

“Oh?!”  Keith turned back, anger and embarrassment on his face.  “I just confessed and you say ‘oh’?  What the hell?!”  Lance couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

 

“Say’s the one who found out I’m altean and old as fuck and was like ‘so you had a boyfriend?’.”  He grinned as Keith’s face managed to get redder.  Lance hesitated a moment before leaning in to kiss Keith’s cheek, earning a squeak.  “I definitely like you, not maybe.”  He corrected, smiling at the way Keith seemed to be staring intensely at the other side of the room although his eyes continuously darted back to Lance.

 

“Oh yes Lance, you don’t at all have a type.”  Lotor’s sarcastic remark rung out in the cell, quickly followed by a groan from Lance and a muttered ‘creepy fuck’.


End file.
